


С другой стороны

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Саэрос пересказывает события Лейтиан.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	С другой стороны

Моим учителем был Даэрон Песнопевец.  
Все любили его — и король, и королева, и нандор Оссирианда, и голодрим, пришедшие из-за моря, и даже наугрим Ногрода и Белегоста. Легкий у него был нрав, быстрый ум и доброе сердце. И королевна Лютиэн любила его, но не той любовью, которой он желал.  
Что значит «потому что он не был воином»? Как бы он мог не быть воином, если странствовал без устали, не полагаясь ни на чью защиту? Наугрим сделали ему острое копье с наконечником, как лист у вишни, который насадили на древко из ясеня, окованное сталью и серебром, и в уплату попросили одну-единственную песню. Спроси Белега, и он покажет тебе это копье, ибо уходя на восток, Даэрон оставил его здесь.  
Ты знаешь, что случилось дальше. С севера пришел в наши земли человек, а по пятам его шел рок Дориата. В недобрый час тот человек пересек границу, но никто из наших лучников не заметил его ни тогда, ни после, когда он шел через заросли. Нет, совсем никто не заметил. Впервые такое случилось со стражами границы, и долго еще Маблунг переживал этот позор. Нет, ты не сможешь незамеченным пройти Завесу и вернуться обратно, слава Единому, ты не Берен.  
Он не стал героем оттого, что с десяток лет сражался с орками в Таур-ну-Фуин. Герой — Эльмо, брат государя Элу, что прославился среди нашего народа во время Дагор Аглареб. Герой — Кирдан Корабел, оберегающий Гавани от вражеских тварей. Героем был Денетор, сын Ленвэ, что погиб на холме Амон Эреб еще до того, как зажглись солнце и луна. А Берен, сын Барахира, был лишь воином-одиночкой, которого почему-то выбрала сама судьба.  
Не знаю, храбро ли он бился с врагом, я не видел его в сражении. Я увидел его, лишь когда его привели к королю, а с ним пришла королевна Лютиэн. Многие были тогда в тронном зале и смотрели на него, а он держался с той же заносчивостью, что и голодрим, которым служил его род. Он заговорил о своей любви к королевской дочери, и у них обоих — у Берена и Лютиэн, конечно, у кого же еще — на лицах читалось одинаковое безумие.  
Я слышал, что у вас говорят о короле Элу — что он горд, что он быстро гневается и что он поступил бесчестно, когда отправил Берена в безнадежный поход за Сильмариллом. Но послушай теперь, что я тебе скажу, ведь я там был, а сплетников, которых ты слушал, не было. Не гордость я видел на лице Элу, а страх, потому что посмотрел он в глаза своей дочери и там прочел ее судьбу, а от этой судьбы любой пожелает уберечь свое дитя. Даже такого несносного мальчишку, как ты.  
После того Берен покинул наши земли, но прежний покой так и не вернулся сюда. Я не был тогда советником короля, не мне он открывал свои мысли — так что не мне и судить, о чем говорили под сводами Менегрота. Но я помню, как тревожно стало в наших лесах, и музыка Даэрона не звенела там больше, и королевна Лютиэн для нас не пела. А в следующий раз, когда ты станешь насмехаться над этим, вспомни, что мир был создан из музыки и из нее же рождаются сильнейшие и прекраснейшие чары, и так Лютиэн низвергла Саурона. Теперь же ее голос никогда для нас не прозвучит.  
Тогда мы надеялись, что канет сын Барахира в ту же тьму, из которой вышел, и навеки исчезнет в ней. Короток век людей и переменчивы их сердца — никто не ждал от него, что он пойдет на гибель, но не отступится. И вот в один из вечеров я встретил своего учителя и друга и спросил его, желая поддержать, скоро ли появление Берена изгладится из нашей памяти, словно не было его? Скоро ли утешится королевна и будет счастлива, как прежде? «Никогда», — сказал он, а я спросил, почему он так решил. А Даэрон Песнопевец посмотрел на меня и ответил: «Потому что я немного понимаю в любви».  
Да, так и говорят — он предал Лютиэн дважды. Но скажи-ка мне, как поступил бы ты, если бы встретил опасного чужака в наших лесах? Неужели скрыл бы, что границы наши нарушены? А скажи-ка мне, как поступил бы ты, если бы тот, кто тебе дорог, вот к примеру, сестра твоя, задумала спрыгнуть в колодец из любви к кому-то, разве не выдал бы ты ее намерения? Вовсе это не другое, но тебе еще рано это понимать.  
Тогда король Элу разгневался и заточил свою дочь на дереве Хирилорн, а она сбежала. Не смейся над Маблунгом снова, не было его вины в том, что сильны и ее чары, и ее воля. Покинула она пределы Дориата, вместе с ней их покинула и радость, а дни потекли унылой чередой, неотличимые один от другого.  
Сейчас, сейчас будет про сыновей Фаэнора. Явился от них вестник с посланием на запретном языке — так велико было их желание поглумиться, что не захотели они обратиться к королю на эглатрине. Но Даэрон перевел для государя письмо, и там говорилось, что Келегорм — не зови его Прекрасным, ибо не заслужил он этого имени — намерен взять королевну Лютиэн в жены.  
Кто не видел гнева короля Элу, тот не поймет, о чем я говорю. Ярче той молнии, от которой ты сейчас подпрыгнул, сверкали его глаза, а голос гремел страшнее этого грома. Отправил он посланника в Нарготронд и потребовал объяснений у своего родича Ородрета, что происходит в его городе. Тихо стало в Дориате, ибо ждали мы беды и, может статься, войны против таких же квэнди, и думали мы об этом в ужасе, которого тебе не постичь. Но вернулся посланник с известием, что погиб Финрод Фелагунд, изгнаны сыновья Фаэнора, Саурон же повержен чарами королевны, а Берен спасен из плена. И вновь их следы затерялись в бескрайних лесах.  
О многих потерях скорбели мы в то время — и о королевне, и о Финроде, светлейшем из владык голодрим. Да, и могучим воином он тоже был, хотя любили его за иное. Скорбел я и о своем учителе, ибо в те дни Даэрон Песнопевец оставил нас. Говорил он, что уходит на поиски Лютиэн, но всякий имеющий глаза видел, что более всего он хочет спастись от вины и горя, что затмили его разум, но их же уносит в себе. Свое оружие оставил он здесь, и флейту, и все записи, в которых долгие годы рассказывал историю Великого Похода и Дориата.  
Ты только думаешь, что он сгинул в своих странствиях, а я это знаю — нет больше моего друга, даже если бродит по земле кто-то, кто носит его имя. Кто проклинал в те дни Берена Барахириона, так это я.  
И вот он явился перед королем вновь, все с той же заносчивостью, что и прежде, словно единственный не знал за собой никакой вины, и сказал: Сильмарилл в моей руке, но рука моя в брюхе Кархарота. Смягчило короля возвращение дочери после всех бед, что она вынесла — а какой отец не смягчился бы? Знал государь, что изгнав сына Барахира, лишь новые мучения навлечет на Лютиэн. Нет, он не говорил мне этого. Если ты постоянно нуждаешься в словах пояснения, то это не значит, что нуждаются все.  
Сыграли свадьбу Берена и Лютиэн, но не принесло это Дориату покоя, а только краткую передышку перед новым бедствием. Погиб человек при охоте на Кархарота, а без него не смогла жить и наша королевна...  
Да, я видел Сильмарилл, и воистину проклято это сокровище. Прекрасным светом оно сияет и затмевает все, что видели твои глаза, и все, что еще суждено им увидеть. Смотрел я на него, и его сияние затмило для меня горечь всех утрат, словно не знал я о пожарах, что возжигал этот свет. Словно не плакали мы над покинувшими нас ради этого камня, словно не знал я ни радости, ни любви, прежде чем увидел это сокровище.  
Затмило оно меня от себя самого.  
И в час, когда я понял это, я отвернулся от Сильмарилла и никогда не смотрел на него более. Пусть сияет он в самой сокрытой из сокровищниц Менегрота, где ничьи глаза уже не соблазнятся его блеском. Пусть не свершаются больше никогда подвиги, подобные подвигам Берена и Лютиэн — ты слышал, чего они стоят. Нет уж, надеюсь, столь славных героев больше не родится, покуда стоит Дориат!

Но ты уже родился таким, человеческое дитя. Хоть бы ты сгинул, прежде чем причинишь нам столько же горя.


End file.
